Sannin: The Next Generation
by BlackGardenia
Summary: The moment was ripe with forgiveness - she thanked him for it with a simple, platonic kiss. From the opened doorway it looked like so much more. AU, NaruSasu.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own _Naruto_. I have not, nor will I make a profit from this fanfiction.

**Warning**: NaruSasu. Lemon. Foul Language. AU.

This is a two, maybe three chapter story. Originally posted as a one shot, it had been re-written and I am much happier with it now. Part 2 should be up in a couple of days.

Not beta'd.

* * *

**Sannin: The Next Generation**

Part 1

_The Beginning_

* * *

He conceded that the band on stage was good. They played their instruments well, the singer seemed charismatic, enunciated his words. Naruto found his hand tapping his thigh along with the throbbing beats. Yeah, he'd look them up when he got home.

Luckily he wasn't here for any sort of competition and it was merely an observation of the opening band. His band wasn't due to be onstage until later.

He wasn't sure yet if he actually missed this, or if he was nervous as fuck. Both seemed likely.

Giving his cheeks a slap, Naruto tried to shake off the jitters. He _wanted_ this, Dammit!

Looking around the back stage area was sickening, the memories a lead blanket slowly weighing him down.

The narrow hall where he stood was still dark; the fake stage-wall to his right, a solid brick wall to his left. Wires still sprouted like vines, hanging and tied everywhere. Random unlit bulbs tucked here and there and only the sunken 20watts in the high ceiling to navigate by.

Sighing heavily, he wiped his hands on his thighs and groaned. Circling once to remember his original direction, he finger-pointed his path and casually made his way to his old dressing room.

He could still see the faded ink where he'd drawn all their names on the door. Pushing it open and peering around, he found the brightly lit room empty of people. Releasing his breath, he stepped in and slammed the door shut with his heel.

Why did coming back have to fuck with his head?

* * *

_Swollen, bloody knuckles landed hard into his side, loosening the choking hold he'd had around the brunette's neck. _

_Breaking away, wheezing in a sharp, painful breath and shaking the blonde hair from his eyes, he met those damning onyx iris's. Growling, Naruto charged Sasuke, driving them both over the kitchen table, buckling the legs and scattering the chairs._

* * *

His shoulders tensed, his dark blue eyes glinting like polished steel. He hated remembering that night. Looking at the industrial clock on the wall, Naruto scowled, he still had nearly an hour until he went on stage.

Damn.

Rubbing the back of his head, the gelled spikes sticking into his palm, he dragged his body to the overly padded couch. Flopping down on the brown suede he dropped his arm over his eyes.

Okay, so he'd missed this thing; his body sinking _just right _into the cushions.

He was already so _tired_ and despite trying to focus his mind on the new setup for the performance, the one he'd have to give _alone _for the first time, he was instead pulled into reliving the drama from a year ago.

Pain so severe…

* * *

_Rain, heavy streams of it streaked horizontally across the window pane. The cold chilled Naruto's palm, his breath fogging the view as he looked out into the night's storm. Sasuke was late. A powerful wind gust rattled the ballistic glass, lights dimmed and flickered, but the power didn't fail._

_Turning away from the sights of the thunder storm, Naruto flung himself down his brown leather couch. Reaching for his phone, he brought up a game app to occupy himself until his lover got home._

___Absentmindedly, Naruto rubbed the patch of scalp that still hurt, remembering the multiple strands that pulled free in the crazy woman's fist._

* * *

They had tried so hard to not let the stress get to them. To get the needed sleep and to stay on top of their grueling schedule. Oh, they loved this career. They were made for it. Lived it. Breathed it. They adored their fans.

However, after eighteen months on the road they'd finally made their way back to Konoha. Home. Excitement at seeing the familiar landmarks had tears streaming down Naruto's cheeks.

It had been unanimous, they wanted a break.

They'd given one last show before announcing their intention to take a well-earned leave. The crowd had become a live entity, wanting one last good taste of the band before they left. It had absolutely drowned the band and security had to literally pull the trio through. Frightening really, with the hands reaching and grabbing for all they could touch. It was a great adrenalin rush.

* * *

_Naruto wasn't worried about Sasuke. That bastard could handle almost any situation, in any weather on any day of the year. Laying a hand on his grumbling stomach, Naruto really hoped the Bastard hurried up with the takeout. He was starving._

* * *

For as far back as they cared to remember there had been the three of them; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Their friendship had been simple, un-cluttered and fresh.

Naruto had been the glue, he kept the moments together special and fun.

Sasuke had been the backbone, the pusher to keep them moving forward, always forward and always with a goal.

Sakura was the one to ground them. She kept their feet on the ground and elbows off the tables. She ensured her boys were taken care of.

Together.

That music had driven them, enthralled them and inspired them from a tender age made it an easy decision as to what career to aim for.

They'd all sat around Sakura's kitchen table, leafs of paper scattered everywhere, some crumpled and laying in random places around the room.

The cups of coffee, or in Naruto's case, hot chocolate, had gone cold and the three friends had stared at each other, hoping for a band name to simply fall from the sky.

Sasuke wanted to call them 'Hebi' - Naruto hated snakes, so that was out. As was 'Taka'. To be named after a hawk? No, too lame.

Sasuke had suggested Naruto shove his opinion up his ass. Naruto had jostled the table when he'd shoved his chair back and then Sakura had swatted them both and mopped up the spilled coffee with the ruined sheets of paper.

The thinking had recommenced.

Sakura suggested 'Squad Seven', or 'Team Seven' like they had been in that high school talent show, but Sasuke had scrunched his nose and said 'too childish'.

The crumpled ball of paper in Sakura's hand had bounced off his head.

Naruto was adamant about being called 'Believe it!'. All the other two could think was _that _name giving Naruto even _more _reasons to randomly holler. _Aw' HELL no_. He yelled his 'catch phrase' enough as it was.

Around 5am and deliriously tired, they'd stumbled through the snorts of laughter and groans to decide on _'Sannin: The Next Generation' _

In honor of the three craziest, odd, demanding, loving and most influential people they'd had in their lives: their artistic mentors, Tsunade; Jiraiya; and Orochimaru.

* * *

They'd struggled.

Oh, the Uchiha name drew a lot of attention, always did for one reason or another. Some people say that the Uchiha family bred beauty, brains and talent. The envy of this family was palpable and disturbing.

Sasuke, as the 'baby' Uchiha, had complained once that he'd love to go by his mother's maiden name too, like Naruto. It was amazing, and insulting, how many people still had no idea that the rambunctious blonde was the only child of Konoha's Hokage. The son looked almost exactly like the father, how could the people not recognize Naruto? His father's face was etched in stone hanging above the city! It boggled the raven's mind.

Sasuke's parents, however, had been adamant that both sons be proud of their name. Being Uchiha was a matter of dignity.

To the sons, it was a twenty-four hour _job_ trying to be everything expected of them.

_This_ generation of Uchiha was proving to be superior though. Geniuses, with aristocratic visages like their mother and devastatingly powerful amongst their own generation. Yes, the stoic Police Chief, Fugaku, was ecstatic.

Mikoto had beamed with maternal pride as she stood just inside the front lobby of the _Uchiha Medical Research Center_. Itachi's project brought to life, and he was only twenty-eight.

Sasuke, with Naruto and Sakura at his sides, watched Itachi cut the ceremonious red ribbon with a giant scalpel. They'd stared at the older brother, watching Itachi mingle and rub shoulders

Naruto was wise to his best friend. The blonde might be an only child, but he recognized rivalry when he saw it; he experienced it enough with the guy at his side. Oh yes, he recognized that expression on Sasuke's face. It meant Game on. Naruto was almost giddy.

It was about damned time Sannin: The Next Generation got serious.

* * *

The first manager the band approached had been thrilled. He'd nearly peed himself in excitement after learning that _Itachi Uchiha's_ younger brother came to _him_! The kid _actually _had talent too! What awesome luck!

He'd implored the young Uchiha to ditch Uzumaki and Haruno, after all, with his looks and that voice,_ 'Sasuke, man...you could be huge! Why even bother with the other two? Yeah, they're not bad... but you could have it all! Why share it?'_

Naruto's face had turned puce at the effort it took to not barge through that door and yell at the jerk. 'Not bad'? Pah! Naruto _carried_ the other two, he was awesome. Perfection. 'Not bad'. Whatever.

He and Sakura shared a look of righteous indignity and resumed peeking through the crack in the door way.

Sasuke had glared cold murder at the scum behind the desk and said; _"They're not expendable"_ Naruto hoped that look of discomfort on the pudgy man's sweating face meant that he'd shat himself.

Despite the bitter atmosphere, Sasuke was subjected to a group hug when he slammed out the door.

* * *

That incident had been followed by an assortment of agents and companies, all with great names attached and a menagerie of talented stars, but all wanting pieces of the band they weren't willing to give up.

_"Hey, Pinky, if you got implant-"_

_"Woah, what's with the happy? Tune it down, buddy! Act more like the Uchiha, over there."_

_"Tell ya's what, come with me tonight. There's this little party my company's throwing. I'll introduce you to some people. Maybe you could help yourselves by greasing some wheels. Get my meaning?"_

They'd slammed more doors as a band than the three of them combined during their hormonal adolescence. They'd paid attention though and some things had proven useful.

The home video of them messing around with guitars in Naruto's living room just didn't make that great of an impression. They'd need a more professional demo CD, recorded at an actual studio.

A demo CD paid for by Itachi. Paid back to him in sweat equity. He'd made all three of them work at the hospital, which in retrospect had been a marvelous decision.

Naruto encouraged healing with his bright, sunny disposition and never-give-up attitude. The kids loved him.

Sasuke had helped in the psychology unit, diagnosing all the different mind disorders had fascinated him, but the 'Poor me' attitude many of the patients displayed annoyed the shit out if him. To Itachi's chagrin, Sasuke had told the depressed patients his thoughts, having never been one to hold his tongue. That hadn't gone over well.

Sakura, however had fascinated Itachi. That girl had followed the medical teams around, watching, thinking, always learning. She managed to pick up medical terminology, diagnoses, usage of equipment, and! her bedside manner was impeccable. She was honest toward the patients, but kind.

She was _made_ to be a doctor and Itachi had approached her once and offered to pay for her education, should she decide to pursue such a career.

The blood had drained from her face, then she'd turned an interesting shade of indigo before she'd breathed again. She had then looked at Itachi like she wanted to jump him. In the end, she'd politely declined, saying she wouldn't abandon her boys.

Intriguing.

Itachi had been a little forlorn to see her go. Er, _them_. To see them go.

* * *

Yes, it had been a laborious two years, but finally, finally! They'd found the perfect manager.

Hiashi Hyuuga owned and operated a small talent-finding business that produced some major players in the art world. His daughters and nephew had good seats in his company as they had a like-minded taste; little interest in the fake, nor the bullshit.

They wanted personality and wondrous sound. They wanted life and messiness.

As soon as Hinata had laid on on the trio, she'd wanted them.

Naruto's energy and vibrancy, Sasuke's natural charm and politeness, Sakura's girly beauty and stubborn attitude.

Oh, Hinata was enthralled. Neji 'hmm-ed' and 'haw-ed', but he agreed. Hanabi had the day off and therefore had no opinion.

* * *

The initial paperwork had been slow going: contracts had been negotiated; fees; select terms; a specific manager had needed selecting... it had all been gibberish to Naruto. He wanted to be on stage yesterday.

Their demo CD had, had three songs. Two of which had been selected to carry over for their first album. Sakura had gushed her happiness; she'd written them. A book of other ready-to-record songs had been given to the group in which five would be selected, the rest of the album's twelve songs would be written by the band with the help of song writer, Kakashi.

It had taken five months to make the self-titled album, but Sannin: The Next Generation was very proud of their baby.

During this 'down time', a Press Kit was made. There had been some decisions thrown around of what information would be okay to release. Naruto had decided not to announce his parentage. Even though he was well aware it wouldn't take long for it to come out anyway, once people had enough interest in him to check.

He just didn't want people to think he was some spoiled rich kid playing around with a music career because he was bored. Sakura and Sasuke had bristled at the thought. Naruto had worked diligently at this, just as they had. He'd wanted this for so long... for someone to think less of the effort was appalling. They agreed with his decision and made bets on how long it would take for Minato's name to leak.

What _was_ released were vague backgrounds; full names, birth place, age, family, relationship status. The story of how they came to be, their introduction to Hyuuga Records, their first single, even a short home videos of the three friends playing around. And photos.

Oh, the photos. What an ordeal that had been.

Sai, as the monochromatic and unsettling photographer preferred to be called, had tried for a more methodical group image. He enjoyed random emotional display - the very depths of human conditioning.

It was his belief that the fans deserved to really see, to truly know the strangers they would be attaching themselves to.

So, after the introductions and stares as Sasuke was compared to the photographer - creepy, really, how alike they looked, the group was led to a drop sheet of plain white paper.

Sai had worked diligently to pose them with soft directions and a too-big smile.

Then he'd opened that_ mouth_ and the unbelievable insults had the band mates crawling over each other trying to hold each other back, while another tried to reach the brazen photographer.

No one had paid any attention to the flashes of the camera.

* * *

Despite the ruckus, the photos had been _amazing_. The trio had gazed down at the stack of glossed paper in their hands, jaws hanging open. How did that _ass_ manage to capture that shy grin of Sasuke's? Naruto's serious stare? Sakura's laugh captured in a still frame? Grudgingly, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had withdrawn their appeal for a new photographer.

* * *

Over all, it had been a successful opening to the countries of Fire, Wind, and Grass. Sannin: The Next Generation became Stars.

* * *

"Sas-uke, Nar-u-to, Sak-ur-a" sounded the vibrations from the other side of the curtain. The twenty-thousand audience members had chanted their names.

Naruto had run around in circles, feeding off the energy. Sasuke had, of course, shoved his hands in the pockets of his black jeans and grunted, only a slight tilt to his lips to attest to having been happy to have reached this pinnacle. Sakura had shaken in her knee-high boots, her jade eyes huge and brilliant, hands - with the black polish - wringing into white knuckled forms against her stomach.

Naruto had come up behind his band mates, wrapped an arm around their necks and gently knocked his head against both of theirs. The only way to be heard with the crowd screaming through the announcer's introductions was to yell, and he did - "Twenty thousand people paid to see _me_! BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

They played that first concert like they played every following one; With every ounce of spirit, guts and energy they had.

Afterward and back stage, Naruto was ecstatic. Sasuke and Sakura, sweaty, thirsty and completely drained of energy had glared at Naruto as he'd bounced through the room, whooping and hollering his excitement.

To Sasuke's own amusement, it was on the drive back to the hotel that Naruto had finally blown out of steam. His head had lolled to one side, then back toward Sasuke to rest against his shoulder, moments later Naruto's soft snore filled the comfortable silence.

That night, while staring at the beautiful blonde, something shifted in the Uchiha's dark eyes.

* * *

Despite the fast flow of events that first season, the relationship between the men of Sannin: The Next Generation went through a change. Like puberty, it had started out childish, but matured, growing into something tangible between them that could be followed by the fans. How the fans wanted it, thirsted for it. It was sweet and addictive to them, watching Sasuke and Naruto dance around themselves, waiting for the first slip up.

* * *

The bright pink, orange and violet lights glowing brightly through the dark arena, billowing clouds of fog wafting across the stage as the trio performed.

From stage right, Sakura's nimble fingers glided easily over the strings of her rhinestone-decorated guitar, a thin sheen of sweat on her bared shoulders and arms. Her rose-shaded hair twisted up in spunky little tufts. Her sky blue, one-shouldered tank top glittered, her cherry-red skirt just the right shade to compliment her skin tone.

And then the 'shit-kicking' - as Sakura had dubbed them, knee-high boots. Black leather, lace around the ankle with the wide, flat heel to pull it all together.

She was the princess of the group - and loved it.

Her pink mic with the streaming emerald ribbons standing before her as she sang her part.

Her voice was naturally soft, but she could reach high notes with ease - and then drop her tone so fluidly to add depth to a single verse. She balanced her boys and brought a pop-ish edge to the rock themed group.

Sasuke was on bass; the instrument gleaming black with blue lightening zigzagging the strap. His mic, simply decorated with his family crest, was held loosely in his grip as he sang, his baritone a delicious back up for Sakura.

Dark, sultry eyes would dance across the sea of fans, their faces alive as they studied Sasuke in turn. The colored lights swaying overhead made his ebony hair shine a multitude of hues, his pale complexion flushed. The collar of his v-neck tee glued to his skin. Add the spiked wrist bands, dark denim skinnies, the cannot-be tamed attitude and his aristocratic looks. Sasuke was edible.

As he sang, his lips would occasionally brush the slip cover of the mic and many fangirls drooled over the possibility of buying that little piece of mesh in an online auction. He drew his fair share of admiration from their fans.

It was impossible not to notice, however, that his eyes, and many others in the crowd, were all for the lead guitarist and singer of the group.

Naruto.

_That _bright ball of energy was bouncing around the stage, jumping on/off everything he could get his feet on - anything below his shoulders.

His guitar was loud in sound and design. Orange, with flashy blue and red swirls painted all over. Naruto had painted it himself.

Not the prettiest beast to have ever been seen, but at the moment it was the most captivating piece of equipment in the world. The skill in which Naruto played, the way his fingers moved... every note was flawless.

Aggressive, excessively loud and almost, _almost_, just a bunch of noise, but it was flawless none the less.

It was pure Naruto.

The goofball was in his zone and all the energy expended during the performance had succeeded in melting the carefully crafted 'concert costume'. Sweat dampened the 'do, darkening his blonde spikes into this honey-colored, sweat-spraying mop that flounced and settled over his cheeks and eyes.

He'd lost the shirt a while ago - it had sailed from the stage into the audience and was lost forever. His belted, blue jeans fit _way_ too nicely across his ass for his own good.

Naruto had converted a number fans from the dark-side of _Sasuke _fandom to his happy, _Energizer_ _Bunny_ side.

Even the Pink-Princess of the group had a hard time believing that this hottie with the _come-hither-if-you-dare_ blue, blue eyes was the same moron she grew up with. The same guy that had been known to brush his teeth while still chewing his breakfast.

His suave tenor drifted through the air, holding his note beautifully and then cut off, synced nicely with Sakura and Sasuke's last, haunting chord.

Two seconds, then the mass of bodies before them seemed to rise up and roar. Arms flew up, hands waving dramatically and screams of 'Encore' filled all ears.

Despite the exhaustion, Naruto's shit-eating grin made the other two groan. Encore it was then.

And again.

And, of course, again.

* * *

Walled in by security guards, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been whisked away to their designated room back stage.

It was there, in the large, too bright room that the trio had their breather. It was comfortable with the overly padded couch, deep chairs and a wide coffee table. A flat screen was mounted on the wall opposite the seating area. One side of the room had a kitchenette, the other had a door that led to the shower.

Sasuke always booked it for the bathrooms, wanting to be the first to shower. Naruto and Sakura couldn't care less, used to Sasuke's hygiene quirks as they were, and helped themselves to the refreshments left out for them on the coffee table while they waited for their turn.

* * *

Despite the sound proofing, they could always hear the crowd. The people with the backstage passes.

The fans would wait (im)patiently for the group to compose themselves, held back by the beefy arms of the security personnel. Then, when Sannin: The Next Generation was ready for the fans, the room's door would unlock and Naruto would poke his head out and invite them inside.

Greeting the fans was the _biggest _ego boost. _Ever_. They _ooh_-ed and _aww_-ed everything they said or did. They'd hug Naruto and Sakura, pound fists with Sasuke. He wasn't fond of being held so closely by strangers.

With so many bodies everywhere, all the crying and exclaiming and the general chaos, it would take some time before the atmosphere calmed. Once it did though, the fans would sit around where ever they could and the three stars, flanked by security, would sit on the couch and just hang.

Naruto had always been able to make friends easily and _that_ made this procedure so much less daunting. It wasn't a chore to come up with things to say and there never seemed to be any awkwardness. He would just open his mouth and say whatever he was thinking, Sasuke and Sakura would follow his lead and the conversations would flow. More often than not it would be the wee hours of the morning before all the pictures were taken, all the signatures given and all the fans ushered out of the room.

* * *

It was 4am as the black crossover made it's way back to the hotel. Everyone had celebrated a little more than usual; that had been the last concert of the tour and they were looking at three glorious months off.

From the back seat, Naruto could see that Sakura had fallen asleep, her head cushioned on her arm. If he hadn't been so distracted he may have winced at how sore he knew her neck would be.

It had been a relief, the almost simultaneous touching of hands between them. Their fingers had slowly crawled over the leather seat and laced together. Finally bridging the shared adoration between them.

The first contact had caused an alarming frisson of warmth to seep visibly over their skin, making them blush radiantly. Every so often a thumb would stroke back and forth over the inside of a wrist, draw patterns along the damp palm, eliciting soft gasps.

The ride back had taken twenty-some minutes, by no means long enough to make sense of the rampaging emotions they invoked in each other.

* * *

The three friends had booked separate rooms; 204, 206, 208. All doors side by side. The hall prettily lit by the gently glowing wall sconces placed between landscape paintings. The heavy knit of the beige and blue carpeting silenced their footsteps.

The hotel was eerily quiet as the group sluggishly made their way to the rooms to sleep away the rest of the morning, escorted by their driver and head of security, Shikaku.

Swiping the key-card, Sakura waited for Shikaku to make a perfunctory sweep before waving a sleepy goodnight over her shoulder. The heavy door swung shut behind her. They waited for the lock to latch before moving on.

With out any outward communication Naruto and Sasuke both waltzed into the next door over, Sasuke's room respectively.

Waiting once more to hear the lock latch, Shikaku sighed. With a vague notion of a shrug, he turned back around and made for the plush chair at the neck of the hall, pulling out his deck of cards. He wasn't bothered in the slightest over this new development. His son had called it when he first met the band. In high school.

* * *

On the other side of the door, the young men had succumbed to the jitters. One sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on knees and chin planted on his clasped hands. Watching Naruto. The other had leaned his shoulders against the door and was picking at his nails, watching Sasuke through the hair that had swept over his eyes.

Naruto had been able to smell Sasuke's cologne, or body wash, or whatever it was that had wafted through the car earlier, but in here it was so much stronger. A heady cloud that made him want to dive at the silent man on the bed, to drive his nose into the pale, slender neck and just breathe him in.

The guy really was beautiful. The mellow, golden light emitted by the bedside lamp did interesting things with his complexion and shaded his eyes. Not that Naruto needed to see those slate grey iris's to know that Sasuke was studying him, too. He could feel them on him, roving over him. He felt naked.

Well then. Why wasn't he?

The only thing holding him back, had his feet planted... Did he really want to cross that line with his best friend?

Yeah, that was _Sasuke_ sitting there and _yes_, that made this a bigger gamble than any other. If they fucked this up then that would (most likely) be it. Career, friendship, love. All gone.

Just thinking about losing it all made Naruto's stomach quiver in denial. However...

What's life without a little risk? He wanted Sasuke, had for some time now.

He'd have to make sure he didn't fuck up, is all.

Unaware that his resolution showed on his face, drawing his lips into a smooth grin, Naruto straightened up. Rolling his shoulders, he lowered his jacket down his arms. Threw it aside. Then grabbing the hem of his t-shirt, he pulled that up, over his head and tossed it, too, in the same general direction of his jacket.

Running a hand over his hair to soothe it back down, he was startled to see Sasuke on his feet and _right_ _there_. Those large, alluring and dark eyes met his and held tight. A blink, a breath. Sasuke licked his lips, Naruto did the same.

Heart beating a staccato rhythm against his ribs, Naruto lifted a hand to Sasuke's face, tracing his jaw with only the tip of his fingers. The muscle beneath his fingers flexed. He pushed his hand through the thick hair, cupping the back of Sasuke's neck. He applied the slightest of pressure, gently pulling until Sasuke's warm breath left his lips and brushed Naruto's.

Still they stared. Waiting.

Sasuke's face contorted, showing his frustration. Naruto moved in, slamming their mouths together.

They'd thought about this very moment for so long, wondered and hoped it would be amazing. Both secretly worried that they'd find the attraction had only been a play of the mind. That it would be awful, one of those memories shoved to the back of the mind and ignored.

Naruto was beyond gleeful that this wasn't the case and tightened his hold around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, tiling his head a little more, opening a little wider. Naruto groaned, pulling Sasuke's tongue into his mouth.

Weird? Aw, _Hell_ no.

A grunt was expelled when Naruto reached around Sasuke's ass and lifted him. Sasuke nipped the corner of Naruto's lips, then moved along the peach fuzzed cheek to pull an ear lobe between his teeth - he liked biting, and was promptly dropped.

The bed beneath him squeaked once. "Hu-uunh", Sasuke's breath was knocked from him when the blonde landed on him. They experienced a moment of almost paralyzing intensity as Naruto settled his body against Sasuke's. The heat, the lustful pangs rifling through them. The wonderful sensation of finally holding the one you've wanted and realizing how perfectly you fit together.

Naruto's golden hair was like strands of satin. Making a fist, he watched the soft light play along the blonde's features as he pulled. This kiss was slower, deeper.

Sasuke's long fingers slowly dragged down Naruto's neck, digging between his shoulder blades and over his sides. Naruto's heart was pounding, his breath hissing between his teeth. Fuck, he hadn't been so hot for anyone since...

Ever.

Sitting up, he divested Sasuke of his shirt, seeing the rose colored nipples stiffen in the cooler air. He was drawn to them. Kneeling over, Naruto thumbed one, the other hardening against his tongue. He decided his new favorite flavor was Sasuke.

God! The sounds he was hearing were driving him crazy. That growl!

Shivering in delight, murmuring his approval of a vocal Sasuke, Naruto forcefully pulled the brunette's head back by the hair in his fist to nibble the side of his neck. Cologne. That wonderful smell filling his senses was Sasuke's cologne. It was concentrated here and the effect was a punch of lust, the blood draining from his head to fill his weeping dick.

Sasuke's hips jerked almost rhythmically, his own dick was so fucking hard it hurt. Every little touch of that tongue, those teeth, had him panting already. It was humiliating how quickly Naruto had turned him into a rag doll.

Well, he was no slouch. He grunted under the effort it took to roll Naruto aside, but once he succeeded, he set to work. It was a slow process; he was easily distracted, but Sasuke persevered.

Naruto was bared to him.

Naruto was mind numbingly gorgeous.

His skin was buttery and smooth beneath Sasuke's capable hands. Blazing. Not that he wasn't feeling feverish himself. Sasuke's nose was pressed to Naruto's stomach, his hands tracing all the the precious shades of skin beneath his palms. He was enthralled with the little noises Naruto was letting slip. Along with the subtle shivers and the broken breathing.

He was most enamored with Naruto's cock. Cut, long and a little on the thicker side. The piece of throbbing flesh was deliciously hot, hard and curiously smelled of fabric softener and musk. The dark blond hair was trimmed and soft.

Sasuke had held off touching this part of the blonde until now. Without any further delay, he wickedly opened his mouth wide and sank that pillar deep into his throat. Checking the gag reflex, his jaw slack as he swallowed against the bulbous tip.

Naruto nearly jumped off the bed. He was so wound up, bodily vibrating. The sudden intense stimulation had him ripping strands of Sasuke's hair from his scalp as he came violently. The brunette's name a garbled, shouted expletive.

Gently, Sasuke tongued the pronounced vein underneath the shaft as he lifted his head. Salty and bitter, Naruto's cum tasted how Sasuke expected. It had coated his throat and he swallowed repeatedly, liking how Naruto's cock pulsed against his tongue. That's all he had time to conclude before his world rotated on it's axis and he found himself bodily flipped around and lying on his back once more.

Naruto's eyes were a stormy shade of blue, dark and intense. They looked into Sasuke's, daring him to look away as Naruto roughly ripped the jeans down Sasuke's legs. Luckily there were no boxers to contend with. Naruto wrapped one fist around Sasuke's shaft, slowly massaging, and shoved two fingers in his own mouth, wetting them thoroughly. A little bit of drool escaped, sliding down Naruto's chin.

Sasuke gritted his teeth through the stimulation and watched the show with rapt attention, his chest aching something fierce. Oh, the anticipation. He'd wanted this for too fucking long.

Reaching up, he grabbed Naruto's jaw and fused their mouths together. Slowly, methodically, he eased the hunger they shared into a blazing need. When he felt first one finger, then the second breach his sphincter, he mimicked the motion with his tongue in Naruto's mouth. His hands sliding up Naruto's arms, over his broad shoulders. Holding him.

The head of Naruto's cock brushed the puckered ring. Sasuke forced himself to relax. Naruto entered him roughly and Sasuke winced. The blonde caught the flinch and felt a little bad. Only a little. Sasuke's ass was ridiculously tight, an incredible, fleshy vise.

Naruto pulled almost all the way out, paused. Slammed home. "Ha-ahh!", Sasuke yelled into Naruto's sweaty neck, his hands bruising the skin as he hugged the blonde's body.

It was this slow, tortuous and stunning way Naruto pounded into him that had Sasuke limp with pleasure and nearly drooling on himself. His legs gripped Naruto's hips tightly, using them as leverage to aid every driving thrust. Naruto pushed up on his hands, pacing up and incidentally sliding directly against his prostate. Sasuke scrambled, tangling his hands in the bedding to hold on, his jaw slack.

Naruto's orgasm was edging closer, ever closer and with a startling snap, the ball of exquisite rapture he was riding on burst, flowing almost painfully as he erupted, his organ pulsing deep inside his lover.

Sasuke's mind was lost to the bliss. He came hard, bewildered by the copious amount of cum sliding down Naruto's stomach. Trembling in the aftermath, he barely made a sound of protest when Naruto bonelessly collapsed on top of him.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to discover each others appetite's in the the bedroom. Or any other unoccupied room. Or closet. Or chair. Or wall.

Sasuke was Naruto's little vampire; biting down on the blonde's neck, shoulder, stomach or thighs. His tanned body would shiver in delight, eyes rolling back in his head to feel that devilish, talented mouth on his skin.

Naruto would return every little favor by yanking Sasuke's head back by the hair, hearing that sexy groan escape bruised lips as Naruto pressed himself tightly to that lithe and sculpted body. Feeding the heat between them with his hands and lips.

Yeah, they'd put their time off to good use.

* * *

They'd tried not to let fame take over their personalities. To an extent, they'd succeeded. However, living on the road, feeding off the hype and being more than they had ever been hadn't left them untouched.

Seeing this, their family rallied to bring them back to Earth.

Kushina and Minato had confiscated Naruto's cell for the first few days he was home. He hadn't wanted to be cut off from Sasuke, but hadn't minded sitting with his parents, feeling cherished and eating up the love they showered him. Then they'd given him a list of all the things he'd done while away that they disapproved of. He'd been made to answer for each one. On top of which Kushina was a stern task master, she hadn't thrown away Naruto's list of chores and it wasn't until he was taking the last of the trash down the drive that he'd laughed. He really had missed home.

Sasuke hadn't been let off easily either. He'd groaned, feeling unused muscles twitch and ache fiercely as he picked himself up off the ground. He'd had his ass handed to him on a silver platter. He definitely needed to make time to practice his Kata's while on the road. Really, there was no excuse. Licking the blood from his lip he charged at Itachi again.

Flying through the air a moment later, he'd thought it strange that he even had un-worked muscles, now that he was with Naruto.

Sakura had, had an incredible, tearful reunion with her mom. They stayed up talking and sharing half the night. It was a sleepy and humorless Sakura that had approached a rather smug Itachi that next morning about volunteering at the hospital while she was in town. Her mom was quite adamant that she not waste her vacation. Sakura was of the belief her mother misunderstood the definition of 'vacation'.

It was when she found herself elbow deep in disinfectant and bed pans, a curious brown smudge on her forehead that she'd felt humbled again. She laughed, too. It was better than crying.

* * *

With platinum cards lining their pockets, the trio had set out to find some prime real estate for themselves. Sakura had frowned, confused at first when Naruto and Sasuke said they wanted a place together. When they'd clarified the situation to her, she pretended not to feel jealous. It was beneath her. They were happy, so let them be.

It was with this firmly planted in her mind that she'd helped her clueless boys decorate their new home. It was the smallest of the estates they'd looked into. Two floors, five bedrooms, each with adjoining bathrooms. Huge kitchen. In-house theater. Pool. Gym. Basket ball court.

Sakura's own estate was a beautiful modern house. Open concept and lots of windows. It was always sunny, warm and also came with a gym and pool. She'd added a flower garden for good measure.

The excitement of moving out of their parents homes and into their own was contagious. Feeding off the energy her boys shared, Sakura soon discovered that she was able to overlook the shock of them being in a relationship. They were more affectionate toward each other, but otherwise hadn't changed.

Honestly, a small part of her was secretly thrilled. She was damned lucky to be close to the breathtaking 'NaruSasu'. Fans everywhere were salivating to know if the two men of Sannin: The Last Generation had become a couple yet, and here Sakura was, sitting with them in their the living room. Watching Sasuke kiss Naruto on the mouth before heading off to see his parents and brother.

Sakura blushed, if only their stylist could see them now.

(It was also noted that during the press coverage of the official 'moving out of the 'rents', Naruto's parentage was discovered. The press had a field day. Sakura won the bet by one month and one week.)

* * *

It was with no small amount of fan fare that the trio was welcomed back to the lime light at the end of their three months. Some places of the world were just learning that they had even taken a break.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto worked together to create their second album. It wasn't a priority yet, but progress was steady despite the frequent requests to appear at one function or another, at one radio station or another, at one awards show or another.

All too soon another year had gone by. The second album was finished and ready to release. It was time for their second promo tour.

* * *

One cold night kept warm together in bed, Naruto and Sasuke had discussed coming 'out' to the public. They were only partially aware of the following their mystery relationship status had. It wasn't so much that they were afraid of the public opinion, but more...wary. So many things could change. Fans could abandon them for thinking them disgusting, the record company could drop them for sullying their image. They fully expected to be ripped to shreds by the press.

They were ultimately worried that being together openly would ruin their career as is.

In the end they'd decided to no longer hide. They were happy together. True fans and followers wouldn't abandon them for their own choice of lifestyle. To Hell with them if they did.

* * *

During their next concert, after one particularly energetic song, Naruto had paused in his hopping around the stage to glug down a good portion of a bottle of water, slipped off his shirt and proceeded to dump the rest over his head and shoulders. Sakura, appreciation shinning in her emerald stare, had laughed. The crowd cheered and cat-called.

Sasuke, onyx eyes smouldering, had casually made his way to his blonde and met the challenging sapphire gaze. He'd leaned in and pressed his lips to Naruto's temple before brushing them lightly over the blonde's mouth. He was cautious of kids in the audience.

But it had been enough. The fans had gone bezerk, screaming, cheering and jumping. The boys blushed. Sakura had waltzed up to them with a Cheshire grin. "I told you so!"

The articles printed after that had butchered the tender moment, but it was ingrained in the memories of everyone there.

Despite having the public know, they were careful. Sasuke had been raised to respect the 'Power of the Press', having come from a well known and influential family name. Keeping that advice in the forefront of his mind, they'd kept the public displays of affection to a minimum.

Their stylist was instrumental in keeping their activities a secret. Stocked up on concealer and powder, every day she worked diligently to hide the evidence. In her opinion, the teeth marks and dark blotches on their faces, necks and chests were quite extreme. She didn't allow herself to imagine how badly they were marked else where. As it was, she worked with a perpetual blush.

After so long she'd gone to the only person with any reasonable ability to control them; Sakura. Agreeing with Ino, she'd gone up one side of Naruto and down Sasuke's other side. Afterwards, there had been a dramatic reduction in territory marking.

The hectic life of Sannin: The Next Generation continued.

* * *

_Naruto was startled from his thoughts when the phone in his hand vibrated, a message appeared saying he had a text. With a few quick flicks of his thumb over the screen, he scrolled through the words, feeling his chest tighten._

_Without a second thought, he shoved the phone back into his pocket. Jumping up from the couch and grabbing his jacket off the kitchen chair, he was out the door. _

_Sakura's text for help gnawing at his mind._


	2. The Boiling Point

**Disclaimer: ** I am not associated with _'Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'_, _'3Oh!3'_ or any other band or artist. I do not own any rights to their songs/albums, or music in general. There will be no profit made from my story.

I do not own _'Naruto'_.

**Warning:** Alcohol, drugs, and foul language.

I did a fair amount of research for this, but am by no means an expert. Indeed, I have never successfully played an instrument in my life. I've never taken an illegal substance. If I have made any mistakes in my representation, well, that would suck, wouldn't it? Too late to fix it now! Hope you enjoy it anyway! ^.^

* * *

**Sannin: The Next Generation**

Part 2

_The Boiling Point  
_

* * *

_The rain stung his face when he climbed from the back of the taxi, tossing a fifty at the driver. He waited until the yellow car was out of sight before dashing around the back of the house. Finding the white door almost hidden behind the bushy ivy and marigolds, he dug the key from under the planter to the left and let himself in._

_Pulling the cord above him a little too hard, the swaying light came on. He was in the shed where Sakura kept her gardening supplies, cleaners and other hobby knickknacks. The door on the other side led to an iron-fenced court yard, which led directly to the rear of the main house. A wall of strikingly grilled patio doors. Passing through the shed and out into the lamp-lit court yard, he saw that one had been left wide open._

_His hair stood up. They NEVER left doors unlocked anymore, let alone down right _open_. Alarmed, running over the rain-slicked flagstone, he passed the bench that he, Sasuke and Sakura had sat in the last time they were here. So long ago...  
_

_Making sure to slide the door shut behind him, Naruto was brought to a stand still when he turned around.  
_

_Sakura was normally a clean freak. She always washed her dishes. Her laundry was folded and always put away. Her furniture polished and the Maple hardwood flooring glowed. She labeled her junk drawers. She did this all herself, saying that it helped keep things in perspective while she lived as a celebrity. She wasn't like her boys, they needed a helping hand to keep their place respectable. They weren't lazy, per say, they just had better things to occupy themselves. Like themselves._

_This sty was _not _her. _

_The honeyed lamp light shining in the doors made elongated blocks across the floor, brightening the wide space enough to see by. The drenched furniture was shredded, fluff and feathers still floating from the wind that had whistled in the open door. Her coffee table that she adored was in pieces. Broken dishware, smashed picture frames and shards of pottery strewn everywhere. It was crazy to him, like someone had flown into a hysterical fit and attacked the place. The Sakura he knew had a temper, but this was beyond what he imaged her capable of._

_He found her sitting on the floor behind her couch, amongst the rubble and dead furniture. Her clothes were ripped, like she'd been in a fight. He could see the red of her bra through the holes in her shirt. He assumed she was wearing sweat pants, but they were all tangled up her legs. Dripping wet and filthy. Her hair was mottled and pulled in every direction but down._

_She had her head up, looking at Naruto like a startled kitten, her phone still held loosely in her hand. The bottle of amber liquor_ _leaning precariously against her thigh._

_"Oh... the-eeeer you ar-rrrre, Nar-to..." She squinted, hiccuped, snorted and grinned stupidly while wiping the side of her nose with her finger. _What the fuck?

_ Stepping carefully, he made his way over and slipped down to his knees beside Sakura. He noticed then, too, that she smelled rather rank. Apparently she'd forgone the after-concert shower._

_He was absolutely bowled over. _This _was not Sakura. She didn't do this, she wasn't a drinker. None of them were! Maybe once in a great while...like holidays! Never like this._

_That was her though, reaching for the bottle, holding it by the neck and taking another swig. Some spilled down her chin, drenching the front of her shirt. She didn't seem to notice, but Naruto did. He was appalled and disgusted. _

_Yanking the bottle away from her as she tilted it up again, he threw it angrily and was rather gratified to hear it smash on the wall. Sakura stared wide-eyed at where the glass shards lay. Watching the remainder of her whiskey pool, swirling into the rain water on her hardwood floors._

_ Her lip trembling, she turned on Naruto in a rage. Her tiny fists flying, hitting considerably hard. Screaming insults and cursing her long-time friend. Her phone went flying, landing in a cracked mess across the room. Naruto grabbed her upper-arms and held on, startled by the feverish warmth of her skin. He waited for her fit to pass with eyes closed. He'd never seen her like this. He swore on his own grave that he'd never see it again. _

_It hurt too much to know that he'd somehow failed her. He must have.  
_

_When she calmed, he opened his eyes to see her bangs shadowing her face. Something beyond the obvious was wrong. A flash of heat swept over him, his stomach heavy. He was eerily still, hoping beyond Hell that his intuition was wrong. "Sakura, have you taken anything else?" _

_It was a few moments of staring at her bowed head before he noticed that Sakura had begun to tremble. He involuntarily tightened his grip; she shook her head in the negative, but was cut off by Naruto's sharp yell. "Don't you fuckin' lie to me! What is it? What are you _on,_ Sakura?!"_

_When she lifted her head, he was startled by the absence of life in her expression. He stood up, dragging her up with him and, none too gently, he grabbed her face and held it in the light. Her jaw was clenched hard, her teeth jammed together. Her eyes roved all over his face but couldn't focus. _

_A red film filled Naruto's vision. "Holy FUCK, Sakura!" One of the kids he'd met at the hospital had been addicted to MDMA's. Naruto was no expert, but he recognized a few symptoms. It was enough for him. _

_She screeched and thrashed, battling his every step as Naruto half-carried, half-wrestled her to the bathroom._

_Pushing her into the bathtub, he twisted the knob of the shower to full cold and ignoring her screaming pleas to stop, to leave her alone, he held her under the spray. When she was a shivering, sobbing mess that could look him in the eye, he turned on the hot water too. Seeing as he was already soaked, he stepped into the bath as well to bathe her._

_His anger eventually faded, but the despair, the betrayal... the anguish. That remained._

* * *

_Hours later they lay curled together in her bed._

_He'd toweled her off, dressed her in clean shorts and a bra. She'd protested weakly, but had miserably laid her head on his shoulder and let him finish. He'd had nothing dry left on his body, but was immensely thankful that she lived in sweats when home. He'd managed to find a pair of grey one's that fit. So long as he pulled the legs up, at least. His clothes were hung over the shower bar and left to dry._

_Wrapping as many blankets as he could find around her petite form, he'd carried her from the bathroom. She'd clung to him, silent and submissive, refusing to let him go even as he laid her down on her bed. Thus, he'd found himself holding her tightly around the waist, his chin on her shoulder, listening to her story as she cried until she couldn't.  
_

_She'd told Naruto of her deeply ingrained loneliness. Her inability to cope with it. Her jealousy. Oh, how the jealousy had eaten at her. She'd tried so, so damned hard to be happy for her boys. To support their relationship and be that perfect best friend to them both.  
_

_But they were so happy together! Without her. How fast Sannin: The Next Generation had become Naruto and Sasuke, then Sakura. Everything in her world was about her boys and she'd been buoyant and gleeful with that knowledge. It had always been the three of them. Always. Never a third wheel._

_Until there was.  
_

_She adored the blonde. He was her favorite. She loved Sasuke, but he was less inviting toward her. Not cold, but definitely not the sunshine and life she received from Naruto. It had been so long since she'd felt that encompassing love from him. That security. _

_She missed the Hell out of both her boys. She wanted to be more than the 'other band member' again._

_Naruto had dropped his forehead between Sakura's shoulders and cried. He couldn't deny any of her claims and hated that he had become so selfish. _

_Sakura, feeling the scalding tears on her skin, closed the door on the pain she'd lived with for for over a year. She began to heal._

* * *

_Later they were sitting up together in the bed and munching away on milk-soaked cookies__, reminiscing over the early years and laughing themselves sick. _

_Sakura had finally told him, honestly, that had been her first time trying any drug. It had been a hasty decision. She'd absentmindedly caught a local selling to some people in the crowd. She'd been about to report him, but some of the things he'd said about the drug to sell it had suddenly seemed appealing. She'd inquired. She'd purchased one pill. She'd thought the smiley face ironic.  
_

_She'd liked it at first, but when the effects didn't go away when she wanted, she panicked. She'd hallucinated some nasty, unbelievable shit and had smashed her place to Hell trying to come out of it. Or kill the vile images. She wasn't all that clear. _

_It had been a vague moment of clarity when she'd texted Naruto, scared to death. She was NEVER going that route again.  
_

* * *

_The MP3 player was plugged into the surround sound and set to her up-tempo playlist. The speakers vibrated through the high volume. The music _was _loud, but so were the laughs coming from the fools dancing in the kitchen._

_As the sunrise filtered through the windows and doors, shimmering majestically across the main floor, they'd set out to clean the mess. The garbage was bagged and taken out. The furniture too big to go was shoved to the far wall. It would be picked up when the new pieces arrived tomorrow. Sakura cried over the loss of her coffee table. It had been one of a kind.  
_

_They made it as far as sweeping up the shattered glass, but Naruto decided to mock sing into the broom-handle. Sakura was bullied into joining him._

_Naruto, back in his navy boxers with little comical frogs and Sakura in her pink bra and yellow short-shorts, playfully sang a duet together. Then they'd engaged in a dance so boisterous and ill-executed that they couldn't help but make it worse for their own amusement. He was holding her hand so high in the air Sakura had to stretch on her very tiptoes, Naruto's other hand on her back, her's on his shoulder. They swayed, tripping over themselves and anything within a ten foot radius._

_That was how they'd found themselves sprawled on the floor with Sakura straddling Naruto's waist. Laughing, snorting and just loving life. Sakura was still giggling as she massaged the ache from Naruto's head; she'd seen it bounce off the floor when they'd fallen.  
_

_She was so beautiful to Naruto. He couldn't for the life of him understand why she didn't have someone to love. He knew he shouldn't, but he felt _almost _guilty for being in love with Sasuke. _

_Reaching for her hands, he intertwined his fingers with her's, catching her attention. He smiled, catching her breath._

_"Hey, Sakura, you know that Sasuke and I love you, right?"_

_ Her heart swelled and she healed that much more. _

_"Yeah...yes. Naruto, I know. I love you both, too"_

_Between them, the moment was ripe with friendship. A fully platonic atmosphere. Free of grudges and so damned full of forgiveness that the simple, tiny kiss on the lips they'd shared had been a seal of thanks._

_To the man opening the door, stunned into stillness, it had looked like lovers sharing a moment.  
_

_It was the slamming of the door, and consequently the rattling of glass that had drawn the attention of the two on the floor._

* * *

_Sasuke had been quite alarmed when he'd walked into the eerily quiet home he shared with his man. He merely _appeared_ calm and completely normal as he'd picked up the over turned chair he knew had held Naruto's jacket. Setting the purchased food on the counter, he'd checked every room, shut off every unnecessary light that had been left on.  
_

_Sasuke's nose was scrunched in his bafflement. He'd fished in his pocket for his phone thinking maybe his blonde idiot _had_ texted him to let him know where the fuck he'd disappeared to, maybe Sasuke hadn't felt or heard his phone when it had gone off. __It wasn't like Naruto to not let Sasuke know what he was up to. The moron felt it necessary to let Sasuke know when he shat, for Christ sakes.  
_

_There was nothing missed. Naruto simply hadn't contacted him. Sasuke assumed Naruto was either not going to be too long and there had figured he'd be back before Sasuke, or the blonde was out of range and would text when he could. Although that was far fetched; in Konoha, there was service everywhere. _

_With nothing more to go on, he sat down on the couch and ate. Slowly. Checking his phone periodically. He cleaned up. Paced. Checked his phone again. Stared at the front door. Put Naruto's portion of the food in the fridge. Checked the house again, thinking Naruto might have been hiding._

_He'd sat back on the couch to wait. There was nothing on TV of any interest. An hour later he'd relented and texted Naruto.  
_

_Hours. Naruto had been gone three hours with no word. Tossing the phone back on the end table, Sasuke angrily got to his feet. His hair was all over the place from all the finger combing. He combed it again, pulling out a few strands in his frustration._

_He went to the bedroom, snagged his novel off the nightstand and went back out to the living room. Sitting in the bowl chair in the corner, he attempted to distract himself._

_ Thirty-two minutes later he'd given up that too; he'd read a total of three paragraphs._

_His phone still showed him zero new notifications. Fuck._

_Throwing his book across the room, pissed as all Hell that Naruto was making him worry like this, he gave up waiting and called._

_And called._

_An hour later he called again. There was _still _no response. Sasuke's growl broke the silence._

* * *

_The first ray of light that reached Sasuke's eyes through the window was the trigger. It was ridiculous. He had to know where Naruto was and _now_. If Naruto wasn't dead, he was going to be when Sasuke finished with him.  
_

_He lifted his phone for the billionth time and called Sakura. When that produced no results he gave up calling. _

_Leaving a note in case Naruto came home while he was out, he locked up behind himself. Taking the fast car that Naruto hated, Sasuke set the sunglasses on his face and ignored the speed signs as he drove toward the only other non-familial person he trusted absolutely. Besides his missing lover._

* * *

_Upon his disgraced and rather dangerous drive back to his empty house, he decided to never make that mistake again._

* * *

_When Naruto came barreling through the door barely half an hour later, it was all Sasuke could do to sit at the table like nothing was wrong. He was shuddering under the intense effort of holding back his fury.  
_

_He felt so fucking stupid! FUCK! How long had they been fucking behind his back?! He briefly and irrationally wondered if the slut was a decent lay, cause that's all Naruto would be getting now. Well, maybe. Who could say for sure that the blonde wasn't fucking everything with a pulse? Sasuke felt quite nauseous.  
_

_For the second time in such a short period, Naruto was startled by the atmosphere. Marching through the second entrance to the dining and kitchen area, he'd been plunged into the dark. All the lights off, all the blinds pulled. Only a few brave rays of sunlight peeked through the wooden slats. "Sasuke?!" He could smell the fumes from where he stood; Sasuke was drinking. Perfect. Fucking Perfect.  
_

_Coming to stand in the middle of the room, he'd looked directly at the shadowed figure sitting at the table, crossed his arms and got right to the point.  
_

_"You saw her kiss me, didn't you?"  
_

_A deep breath was issued from the brilliantly furious man across the room, but no answer. Naruto felt the first stirrings of fear.  
_

_"I'm sorry I missed your text, and calls...but, Sakura, she needed me, an-"_

_Her name set the brunette off. He'd flown from the chair like a man possessed. Naruto had never been more afraid. Not of the man, but of the _changes_ in that man. The fight that ensued was far from their normal boys-will be-boys brawls. It had been an altering, brutal, never-go-back exchange.  
_

_Understanding literally struck Naruto with the first landed punch. To be reinstated with every following one. They, Naruto and Sasuke, were over. Sasuke hated him without knowing the whole story.  
_

_It was a breathless sort of agony. The kind that fuels a potent rage, crushing you under it's weight. That morning Naruto fought back with a vigor neither had known to be capable of before. _

_Sasuke stopped the fight. Subconsciously knowing that if he continued he'd start bringing his training into it. He would kill Naruto. _

_Bloodied and never more broken, Naruto had stomped into the bedroom. He packed as much as he could into the single carry on bag he had for traveling. __The house may have been half his, but he had no intention of ever setting foot in it again. The prick could have it. _Sasuke stood in the bedroom doorway, watching. Judging the man he thought he knew. And loved.  


_Making sure to have his passport, Naruto was about to walk out when he'd paused by the bloody-nosed Uchiha. Shoulder to shoulder, both looking straight forward, unable to face each other._

_"Not that you give a flying fuck, but our Sakura could have died last night. I stayed with her because she needed us. Maybe I should have let you know whe-"_

___"-Get out, I can't stand the sight of you"_ Sasuke sincerely believed that if Naruto didn't shut the fuck up, he would rip out that tongue.  


_Glacial blue eyes roved over the Uchiha's stony features. A drip of blood fell from a split knuckle when he clenched his fist. "I regret loving you, Sasuke"  
_

_Both men pretended those words didn't fracture what humanity they had left. The shell of Naruto walked out the door a few precious moments later. The shadow of a former Sasuke returned to the half-empty glass on the table._

* * *

Hearing a timid knock on the door, Naruto lowered his arm from his eyes and groaned as he was assaulted by the florescent light.

* * *

_Sakura had caught up to Naruto at the Airport. Her large, blood-shot eyes easily locating him in the crowd lining up to board the plane. She'd yelled for him, screamed his name. The place had erupted into fan frenzy. _

_He'd wondered after taking his seat if she was okay._

* * *

"Yeah...?" His voice croaked. He swallowed a few times to clear the lump in his throat.

"Uzumaki, you're on in ten"

"...'Kay, thanks"

The footsteps echoed away after that. Sitting up, Naruto rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder, his neck cracking.

* * *

_The stories in circulation had been insane, completely off the wall. Everything from Sakura being pregnant with their bodyguard's kid, to Naruto's family threatening Sasuke, forcing Naruto to leave to save the brunette's life. No one came close to the truth. _

_It occurred to Naruto that the fans hadn't doubted them. They hadn't believed Naruto, Sakura or..., Sasuke... could be their own destruction.  
_

_A nice sentiment._

_One article in particular had come with updated photos of the only two former band members they could find._

_Sakura was sitting at some outdoor cafe, hands wrapped around a large, red coffee cup. She wasn't alone, but her friend was cut off from the photo. She looked tired. Her eyes were dull, lifeless. No rose to her complexion. Her hair had been chopped off to her chin, tucked behind her ears. Naruto had cursed at seeing the new 'do. She'd always styled it to accompany her mood of the day. That cut suggested a no-nonsense, no frills sort of mood. Shy, even. Made sense. Her boys had abandoned her. __  
_

_Naruto had stared at the other photo for so long the ink beneath his hands had smudged.  
_

_The shoulder's were broader, rounded. New muscle. His eyes large and so, so dark. Not a hair out of place. It was Sasuke, but it wasn't right. He looked so mean. Angry. Sunglasses held in one hand as he'd glared at the person behind the lens. _

_After that, Naruto had stopped buying the magazines. Seeing that photo had knocked him askew. Hurt him. Mirrored him.  
_

* * *

That fight had been over a year ago. Bringing his arms forward, he stared at his knuckles. _Sasuke_...

Rising to his feet, Naruto shook away the thoughts and jumped in place to get his heart rate up. He felt horrible that the thousands of people out there had paid to see Sannin: The Next Generation and they were only getting him. Just Naruto. And Naruto's new material.

The least he could do was make sure it was one Hell of a performance.

He'd been to make-up already and Ino had worked hard to hide the bags under his eyes. Not that he hadn't tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't come. He did well to make it through three to four hours now.

Ino had decided on a dark theme for tonight's performance. Charcoal button up dress shirt untucked over grey denim jeans. She knew Naruto would work his ass off to keep the atmosphere on stage light, but this was Ino's way of showing the fans that Naruto had changed. Gone were the oranges and yellows and neon blues. Gone were the funny logos and sarcastic quotes t-shirts.

It apparently bothered Ino that Happy Naruto had become Serious Naruto.

He didn't have much of an opinion other than he missed his belt. Well, it was Sasuke's actually. Black and made of leather. The Uchiha crest as the buckle. Naruto had taken to wearing it and strangely enough it had pleased the actual Uchiha. Possessive Bastard that he had been. That belt had been left behind though.

He hadn't thought of it until now, considering he'd only worn it at concerts. The one he wore now was black with a curvy, three pronged star as the buckle. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't _significant_.

He wondered if his fans would notice something so small. Probably, they seemed to be sticklers for that shit. At least Ino hadn't said much about the bit of weight he'd gained. In his attempt to push past the conflicting emotions, he'd gone to the gym and had taken up Martial Arts. He'd always been in good shape, but now he could kick ass and look good doing it. He was proud of his body, of the effort he'd put into it. Not that it had helped him forget, but he hadn't expected it to.

Another knock on his door let him know that he was on in five.

* * *

_He'd spent nearly an hour talking to Hinata on the phone. She was such a sweet, loving person. The old Naruto had thought her adorable. She was sort of annoying now, asking so many questions. "How are you? Where are you? Have you contacted anyone else? Where do you live now? You've been writing music? I want a copy of every song! What country are you in?"  
_

_Hinata was headstrong. Once her mind was made up, she wouldn't let anyone knock her from her path and she'd wanted Naruto back under the lime light. He'd merely called to see if it was even possible anymore.  
_

_They'd broken the contract, after all. They hadn't been professional about their break up at all. Everything had ended that night and Naruto had fallen from the face of the planet. He'd received the bill for the breach in contract online._

_However, nothing was impossible and by the end of the call, Hinata had assured him that everything was in place. She'd had the paperwork all taken care of. Naruto only needed to come back to re-sign the papers. Legally, he was still part of the band, but now he had an attached solo career too.  
_

* * *

Naruto did a final check in the mirror, pasted that smile to his face, pinched his cheeks and walked out the door. The dull roar he'd previously drowned out was now at full volume. He'd have to yell to be heard.

He was heading up the steps to the stage when Naruto remembered he was supposed to check in with the stage crew manager. He had no sweet clue where his guitar was, either. He really needed to get his head on straight.

Turning around and stepping down, he came face to face with Sakura.

She was blatantly staring at him, her mouth open like she was about to say something. She had both of their guitars in her hands.

Naruto was flabbergasted. The woman in front of him was nothing like the one he'd left behind. _This _one had her hair curled and spray-glittered. Her bright, clear eyes darkened with kohl and pink gloss on her lips. _This... _Sakura, -_it's really her?!-_ was also rockin' a black satin & lace corset. Her black, pleated skirt patterned with glittery cherries. She had on her concert boots.

He raised his head back up to see her holding his guitar by the neck, pointing behind him. "We should go, Naruto. They're waiting for us. That is, if you don't mind me joining you?"

He barely understood what she said, so loud were the crowds behind him, but his heart did some weird floppy, stuttering thing at the sound of her voice and he had the pink haired woman in his arms.

Sakura's feet came off the ground as they spun in place, her arms held wide until some brave soul came close enough to grab the spinning guitars from her. She wound her arms around Naruto's neck and held on.

The familiar smell of Sakura's vanilla-mint lotion had Naruto smiling hard. The familiar strength of her hugs was almost his undoing. He manfully swallowed the urge to cry.

Fuck, he'd missed the hell out this girl.

Putting her on her feet, he held her face between his hands and drank her in. She looked so much healthier now! Nothing like that last photo he'd seen in the tabloid. He had one question though. "How?"

She looked amused. "You forgot that I'm friends with Hinata, didn't you? The minute she got off the phone with you she called me. I even have your new stuff, which is amazing and awesome and I love all of it. I wanted to be prepared. I didn't know if you would still be mad, Oh, please don't be mad!, but I was hoping you'd let me perform with you tonight. I even know the set list!" The words had tumbled from her mouth, picking up speed as she went.

He should have cared. Should have been even a little angry with Hinata, but he couldn't find it in him to be.

Other than _that_ night, he hadn't actually been mad at Sakura. He was avoiding her because she was tied to the past; he'd thought it would kill him to be around her. All those memories, all that pain. Grinning from ear to ear he hugged Sakura again, loving the sound of her laugh. It didn't hurt at all.

"YES!, you're coming with me! I'm really glad you're here! I'm sorry, it was stupid for me to just leave you like that but it all went to Hell, well, you know..., Fuck, I missed you!" Naruto tightened his arms around her neck. Sakura tried not to ruin her mascara, hanging on just as tight.

Their bubble finally expanded and the roar of the audience pulled the friends away from their reunion. They had a concert to play!

Whirling around and tripping over the first step, Naruto laughed sheepishly. He hadn't felt this buoyant in so long. Hadn't remembered what it felt like to be so.

He was handed his guitar as he walked, waving, on stage. Positively beaming.

That he was still shredded on the inside was undeniable. Honestly, he didn't think he'd ever completely recover, but at this very moment he was glaringly happy.

He wasn't completely alone anymore.

* * *

The original opening speech had been scrapped and Naruto had said what came to mind. To the confusion of most he'd introduced Sakura as a guest singer, said nothing about Sasuke, then jumped right to it.

It was a challenge for Sakura to play Naruto's music without having practiced with him before hand, but she kept up.

He was impressed. She did it justice, and he could tell she genuinely loved what she was playing. He was flattered.

They'd mixed it up, tried to keep it light. He'd bounced all over that stage. She played the punked-out princess. They'd played riffs. He sang, she sang.

They'd had fun up until the last song before intermission. This particular song Naruto had been writing when everything fell apart. He'd written it for Sasuke, had finished it as a form of closure. It was a beautifully haunting piece he'd titled 'Your Guardian Angel'. Funny how he'd been writing about protecting Sasuke, about truly loving him...

His heart sped up, aching terribly as he ran through the lyrics in his head. He wasn't sure if he could get through it. Why the _fuck_ did he let Hinata talk him into singing it tonight?!

* * *

**A/N:** I really wasn't anticipating this revision to take on it's own life. I knew the old story was in desperate need of TLC and a good beta, but it's gone from a thirteen thousand worded story to almost twenty thousand. I'm only a third of the way through. Therefore the '2 part story' is now three. _Fantastic_.


	3. Finale

**Disclaimer: ** I am not associated with _'Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'_, _'3Oh!3'_ or any other band or artist. I do not own any rights to their songs/albums, or music in general. There will be no profit made from my story.

I do not own _Naruto_.

Inspired by **_3OH!3_**'s '_I Can't Do It Alone_'

**NOTE**: I have not included the entire lyrics to _'I can't do it alone'_.

* * *

**Sannin: The Next Generation**

Part 3

_Finale_

* * *

Amazed, blown away, perplexed. Sakura couldn't put her finger on exactly how she felt, but was confidant it was one of those three. Or all three. Naruto, for all that he'd been through, his performance on stage hadn't changed at all. He was stunning. She couldn't keep her eyes off him.

She'd missed her boys. She had really missed this and had been stupefied when the email with Naruto's work showed up in her inbox, courtesy of Hinata. After going through it, she had cried much harder than she had all year. The humiliation and regret and anger, nothing, none of it was a smidgen of what Naruto was experiencing.

In Sakura's opinion she had single handily destroyed Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, broke up Sannin: The Next Generation, reduced billions of fan girls into blubbering idiots of misery. She'd made a mess of everything good in her life and those around her. She had disappointed herself.

Naruto's new songs had really made that sink in. Especially that one song about the three of them! About Naruto not being able to stomach seeing her all drugged up and the battle between the lovers. He'd changed a few thing around, twisted a few truths and made it a mockery.

No, not a mockery. It was him venting. It was heart wrenching and angry. _'I Can't do it Alone'. _Even the title spoke volumes.

She hated what it represented, but it was Naruto's point of view, his work. Therefore, she loved the song.

Sakura picked up the acoustic guitar that had been left out for the next number. She could hardly believe _'Your Guardian Angel'_ was on tonight's list, either. She thought it was beautiful, but it was another painful and emotional piece. She had fallen in love and had practiced the shit out of it.

Ironically, Naruto would be performing it sans Sakura.

Looking up from the gleaming body of pale wood, she caught Naruto's panicked expression. Was he seriously freaking out about this next song? Why would it bother-. Oh. She looked into the lens of a camera man floating about the stage.

The concert was live. Sasuke might be watching.

Poor Naruto! She wanted to run across the stage and hug him. Damn near choke him with her support and sisterly love and tell him he didn't have to..., but no. She honestly to truly believed that Naruto should share this song.

She regarded her dear, but not coddled friend. The blonde had always been the type of guy to face everything. Plow headfirst into anything. She was irrationally fearful that he may develop a taste for taking shelter if she let him indulge in running tonight.

That would be awful. Naruto would lose the epicenter of what made him. No. She wouldn't let him run. Not with this.

Looking right in those wide, cobalt eyes, Sakura played the first bit of the song's intro and then held the guitar out to him. The murmuring audience quieted.

Naruto was pinned by those large, emerald eyes. Sakura didn't have to vocalize anything; her raised eyebrow asked him: 'What the fuck, Uzumaki? Man up, find your balls!'

What the fuck, indeed. Since when did he let something simple like, you know, heart ache and misery get in the way of performing a personal song about the love of your life throwing you away?

Oh. When he thought of it _that_ way it kind of pissed him off all over again. He didn't do grudges, but this was different. And that little dose of indignation was exactly what he needed to sing the fucking thing.

Naruto the slid the strap over his head and set his guitar aside before taking the other one from Sakura. He saw her nod of approval in his peripheral as she exited the stage. Peachy. He introduced the song, waited through the polite applause and whistles... played the full intro...

The words he'd written flowed easily from him. Pitch perfect and clearly enunciated. The audience was enraptured, swaying and humming along, perplexed by the sadness the lead singer of the once amazing band was expressing.

Naruto didn't notice, or perhaps he completely ignored the tears cascading down his cheeks, but he did feel the emptiness in his chest.

The end of the song neared and Naruto poured his soul into it, feeling all his strength flow out of him with every note he sang.

And as the lights faded and the announcement for the half-mark of the show played out over the speakers, they all watched as Naruto fell to his knees on the stage, put his head to the floor and cried out in anguish.

* * *

In retrospect, Sasuke concluded that he probably should have stopped his brother from speaking with the pink haired tramp after the break up.

Itachi had come home one day, found Sasuke fitfully sleeping on the couch and had yanked him onto the floor and proceeded to spew every synonym for stupid on his person. Itachi hadn't apologized, nor explained himself either, other than mentioning that he'd run into Sakura.

Sasuke's martial arts regiment with his brother had become intensive following that incident as well. He'd had to invest in a prescription for muscle relaxers.

Itachi _also_ blatantly ignored the request to strike Naruto's name from any conversation held with Sasuke. Or around Sasuke. In fact, Itachi made it a point to remind Sasuke of Naruto each and every day.

Like he didn't think of his ex enough. Like he didn't already miss him. Or still love him.

Too bad he couldn't forgive betrayal. Pity. And until Itachi either fucked off or gave Sasuke a _reasonable_ explanation for his bastardy behavior, then Sasuke would continue to pretend that he was ignoring every hint to forgive Naruto.

He would also be letting the mysteriously absent Itachi know that leaving the newspaper out for him to see wasn't appreciated. Not when Naruto's photo dominated the entertainment section. The accompanying article all about the 'sold out' concert and the live feed available on 'these' channels.

Itachi had even left the paper open to that very section. So nice of him. Sasuke concluded that _everyone_ he knew was a completely untrustworthy ass and he'd raged a little.

He regretted withdrawing from the business, missed singing and performing. He just couldn't do it anymore. There was no drive, no passion, nothing. He was empty. It felt like he'd closed a book after a bad ending.

The knife in his back had settled in a little deeper after he'd read the article. Strangely, it had helped a little knowing that Naruto had simply jerked off somewhere with no friends and no career. That Naruto was more or less picking up where they'd left off hurt, knowing that he'd be seeing the blonde's photo and hearing about him more also dug deep.

The newspaper now resided in the trash can.

A while later found Sasuke ensconced in a patchwork quilt and pillows, a large bowl of popcorn and a mostly empty bottle of water sitting on his lap. The live concert playing on the big screen.

Apparently he enjoyed unhealthy doses of rage and self-torture.

They used his violet spot light. How nostalgic. He wondered if Ino was still Naruto's stylist, but assumed so. His hot-as-Hell outfit had her signature all over it.

Sakura's introduction incensed Sasuke. He'd yelled at her gargantuan face on the screen."Oh, perfect! Together! Maybe that's how you wanted it all along, hunh!?" A handful of popcorn had bounced off the TV.

A little while later Sasuke was chewing a mouthful of popcorn thoughtfully. He'd seen Sakura mess up. This confused him; Sakura had been obsessive about perfect execution. At times she had been better than himself. To be fair, the slip was small. If he hadn't known her facial expression for mistakes he wouldn't have concluded the awkward handling to have been wrong; as though she hadn't mastered the new music.

How curious. How little he cared. Another handful of popcorn was slowly munched.

* * *

_Sakura had come looking for them. When Sasuke hadn't answered the door, she'd used the spare key they had given her._

_Walking in and seeing the damaged kitchen, she'd yelled out to the seemingly empty house._

_Sasuke had emerged from a darkened doorway then, scaring Sakura badly. She had backed away from her friend until she'd hit the wall. He'd stalked her every move, blocking her in with his own body._

_She had smelled the liquor on his breath._

_He had smelled Naruto on her and pushed away in disgust, being sure to snatch the key from her hand. "He'd be at the airport, now. Get out, don't come back"._

_The absolute chilling sensation of his voice hadn't been lost on her. Shivering, she'd slid her back along the wall and escaped. She hadn't gone back._

_At the time Sasuke hadn't given two shits about the final outcome of the band splitting up. However, he'd noticed later that without them, he hadn't wanted to continue as a singer. That part of him had died with Sannin: The Next Generation._

_Calling the Hyuuga's, he'd formally withdrawn from the contract. Paid his dues._

_He had tried to live in that big house. Tried to forcibly forget all the memories attached to it. He couldn't. Therefore it had to go. He'd sold the furnished house for a very reasonable price._

_He'd sent the money to Naruto's bank account. Sasuke didn't want it, nor did he need it. Secretly, a part of him relished the idea of him paying Naruto off like a paid whore. Not that he really believed Naruto had slept around. No, Sasuke concluded that Sakura was the only 'other one'. That was worse._

_Bags packed, he said goodbye to that happy part of his life and moved in with Itachi. He was unable to face his parents, not after failing so spectacularly._

* * *

From behind, Sasuke heard the slightest of sighs, sensing his brother's approach. He muted the TV.

"I see that you found the article to your liking" Itachi helped himself to a handful of popcorn from the bowl nestled in Sasuke's lap. Then he made himself at home on the couch, twisting to face his furious little brother.

Sasuke noted that Itachi seemed to be contemplating something, an elegant tilt to his head as he studied the scowling man across from him. Nibbling away at the kernels in his hand.

Itachi delicately licked the salt from his fingers. "Tell me, Sasuke, for what purpose did you decide to watch Naruto's concert?"

Sasuke shrugged, suppressing the flinch. Why did that name still matter to him?

Itachi briefly scanned the screen. "I don't see Sakura"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, snorting through his nose. "Oh, she's there. She's been attached to Fuckface's hip the entire show"

Itachi's sideways glance let Sasuke know he was unimpressed. Sasuke sucked a popcorn kernel from between his teeth. He could actually _feel_ Itachi staring at him. Strange.

"Sasuke, are you certain Naruto and Sakura were sleeping together?"

Sasuke spluttered. "I fuckin' saw it, Itachi. Naruto was there, lying on the floor, Sakura on top of him. Both of them in their underwear. They fuckin' kissed right in front of me! If you're implying that what I saw was _wrong_, then please, enlighten me, or go fuck off somewhere"

Itachi cocked a brow and stared until the incensed expression on Sasuke's face faded to annoyance. "Was that outburst really necessary, Sasuke? Should I expect another tantrum or shall I warm up some infant's formula for you?"

Sasuke inwardly hissed, eyebrows in his hair as he gaped. Itachi had snapped at him. Verbally. Hunh. Itachi seemed to be exasperated by his brother's behavior. Interesting, but still... Sasuke was pissed, ...and picking up on a strong vibe that Itachi knew something he didn't.

It galled Sasuke that he was curious after all. Crossing his arms, he nodded at Itachi to proceed.

Itachi glanced at the TV, looked back at Sasuke. Laced his fingers together and laid his hands on his lap. He tilted his head at the screen. Sasuke frowned, but looked also.

Naruto was crying as he sang. Highly interesting. Sasuke un-muted the TV, but reduced the volume until Naruto's voice was background noise. Even still, a miniscule part of Sasuke perked at hearing his voice again after so long. Damn the man.

Itachi cleared his throat. "Sasuke, I need you to hear me well, for you will not like what I have to say, but I know without a shred of doubt that what I am telling you is the truth...

"...Naruto and Sakura are innocent"

Sasuke swayed in his seat. Face flushing with warmth, his body cold. For a chilling moment Sasuke entertained insanity. He could not believe...

Itachi wisely waited a moment before continuing. Then in his deep, melodious voice, he explained to Sasuke the events that had ended everything. The story of needless heartache and ignorance. Possibly the biggest mistake in Sasuke's life.

It didn't take long to listen and when the tale was finished, Sasuke turned to face the TV in time to watch a pained Naruto collapse on stage.

An entire year's worth of wrongful emotions and hate and so much betrayal, all of it shifted and settled. Not gone, but lessened enough to set aside. Now there was room for improvement, room for the love he'd once felt so strongly to rise up again and give a damn.

The three of them, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had all been subjected to the worst side of themselves. Sakura had become jealous and had tried to run away from herself. Sasuke had madly allowed the first struggle to destroy their entire world. Yes, he'd been furious, but at the very least he should have allowed them to explain. Years, _years_ they'd been inseparable and he'd thrown it, them, away.

Sasuke finally understood what Naruto was trying to tell him about Sakura. Sasuke concluded that he was the biggest ass of them all, and an even worse friend.

Naruto, however, had done nothing but try to save them and they, Sasuke and Sakura, had... destroyed, devastated, obliterated his every attempt.

Sasuke stopped breathing. Holy FUCK!

The couch exploded. Itachi watched approvingly as Sasuke rushed out the door. The popcorn and blanket settling around him.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the floor at Naruto's feet, her back against his legs. She could still feel him shaking but he was getting better.

They'd been followed from the stage, the limited space teeming with people and so claustrophobic that Sakura had gone bezerk. They'd all wanted to help, all curious over how the once bright, cheery blonde had fallen so hard.

Sakura said no. Her smile had done nothing to hide the murder in her eyes as she had to physically shove people away from her distraught friend. She'd shut the door on them, grabbed a couple bottles of vitamin infused water and sat with Naruto. He'd wrapped his arms around her shoulders and just held on.

She'd let him. And now she had time to think. Time to reconcile yesterday with today.

* * *

_She tried to find him, but Naruto didn't want to be found. How it had hurt to finally realize that._

_She'd seen Sasuke as he'd slammed her door and stalked off. She'd heard Naruto exclaim, announce that he'd forgotten to message Sasuke and he'd then dressed and run out the door. _

_She'd stood in her kitchen, the sun warming her bare skin as she thought it out. Could Sasuke actually believe that she was trying to take Naruto away from him? Did he have such little faith in her? Such little trust?  
_

_Apparently so. The tears had burned her sore eyes as she walked away from the house she'd helped decorate; to make a home. Absolutely bewildered and suffering from shock.  
_

_Sasuke hated her._

_She understood as well that even if she somehow managed to force him to listen to her, Sasuke would never believe her. She'd hidden her personal struggles too well and to say anything more would seem like she was trying to save herself. The friendship was broken and she didn't know how to fix it. How to fix her boys.  
_

_The cabbie had given her a bland look at seeing her emotional state, but he'd driven faster than he should have at her request. She still hadn't reached the airport in time. Naruto was already boarding. __Watching his back disappear beyond the gate at the airport, Sakura had felt her heart break._  


_She'd screamed his name and had, essentially, brought the airport down._ _Fans had scrambled to catch a glimpse of the golden haired singer, Sakura had hidden in the mass of hysteria. Too numb to care._

* * *

_The sun had felt warm on her face, lighting up her features until she almost felt beautiful again. Sitting at the cafe's out door table sipping on her green tea, she couldn't help but notice Hinata's secretive smile. And then the long haired beauty had shared that secret with Sakura, giving her a reason to smile again too.  
_

* * *

Naruto's shaking had completely subsided and the two friends were chatting amicably about the night's performances when someone knocked on the door, asking for Sakura. Getting up and wiping the dust off her butt, she promised to be back before the intermission was over and stepped out the door.

She managed to pull it shut before gasping.

There was Sasuke. He looked so casual with his shoulder against the wall and his ankles and arms crossed. He appeared neutral, but Sakura wasn't going to fall for his expression. She remembered how he could appear fine but be raging inside.

She _was_, however, completely bowled over by his sudden appearance. Her chest hurt. She forcefully breathed again. Her brain was stuttering.

Sasuke unfolded his legs and arms, stepped up until there was a mere step between them. They hadn't broken eye contact.

Overwhelmed by emotion, Sakura went with what felt _right_. She punched him in the head; a solid hit on his chin, hearing his teeth snap together. She secretly hoped he chipped one of those gleaming teeth.

He didn't, but the ringing sensation throughout his mouth and jaw was bad enough. Despite the pain, Sasuke was secretly impressed... and mortified. All the training his brother put him through this past year alone and the petite pink-haired woman almost knocked him on his ass.

He tried not to find the humor in that. Tried, and failed. He smirked, pushing his tongue along this teeth. "Getting lessons from Itachi?"

Sakura's face lit up, her cheeks red. "Uh, that doesn't concern you. ...What are you doing here, Sas-" Shooting a panicked glance over her shoulder at the closed door, Sakura shoved Sasuke's shoulder to turn him and then pushed him down the hall.

* * *

Naruto was sprawled over his seat, shifting between glaring hard at the ceiling and blowing raspberries in annoyance. Sakura hadn't returned and there was...what? Eight minutes left? The next number was an upbeat, dance-y kinda of song. He could handle it easily, but he'd love to have her there with him. He could stand to siphon some of her energy.

Another bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, he used the water bottle in his hand to cool down. Rolling it over his face, smooshing his nose. How the Hell was he still so hot? He was wearing mesh, for Christ sakes!

Ino had taken Sakura's absence as an opportunity to divest Naruto of his previous ensemble and had him in something a bit out of his norm. She'd cooed, declared him 'perfect' and had flounced out the door.

From the way the audience was shrieking, Naruto could already tell that his time was nearly up. Yay. He hated feeling so emotionally wrung out. Where was his energy? His zest? His enthusiasm?

Oh, right. He'd screamed it out to the entire nation and made an ass of himself. He knew he should have kept the song to himself, all wrapped up safely in a box under his bed. But what was done, was done and with a long, drawn out groan Naruto hauled himself to his feet and was at the door before the five-minute mark, yanking it open.

His shoe squeaked when he stopped short. By the widened set of brown eyes, Naruto could tell that he'd startled the stage manager; fist up, ready to knock.

Lowering his arm with a huff, buddy lit the cigarette hanging from his lips, breathing the smoke out from the side of his mouth. "Naruto, there's been a slight change to the list. We've substituted the next number with _'Can't do it alone'._ It's all set up, so get your ass out there"

In the few seconds it took for Naruto to comprehend what he'd been told, Shikamaru had conveniently disappeared.

He was shocked. He was angry. Tense too. To make such a change and not ask him to sign off on it? _H__e_ _was the one that had to sing it_! What the Hell was going on? Not a fucking thing was going as planned tonight! It was his concert, wasn't it?! Wait. They didn't expect him to sing it with _Sakura_, did they? That would be awkward.

Naruto was fitfully scratching his scalp when he was rudely shoved from behind and down the hall. A mic was placed in his hand and he was propelled up the stairs and damn near right on his face as he stumbled out on the stage. He caught a glimpse of long, blonde hair. _Ino_?

He barely had a chance to catch his balance when he saw the other singer.

* * *

Sasuke had forgotten how beautiful the blonde was.

The blue light over head chose that moment to swing Naruto's way, casing him in a surreal glow. His black mesh t-shirt showed his physique underneath to perfection. He'd changed the jeans too, they were gray and distressed. Very nice. Seeing Naruto face to startled face was eerily similar to Sakura's punch from before.

It had the same brain tumbling effect, at least.

Naruto could have cried from the strain. This was too much. Seeing Sasuke with his old mic in hand, looking so mouthwatering in that dark dress shirt and faded jeans. Clearly not hostile. Was he actually smiling? Naruto couldn't handle this.

He hadn't realized that by coming back he'd have to face every monster in his life, all in one damned night. He spun around and headed for the exit. He couldn't wait to find the pony-tailed fucker; Shikamaru was so fuckin' fired.

"I'm sorry"

If the crowd had been any louder Naruto wouldn't have heard it. He could barely believe that he had regardless. Sasuke apologizing? It was enough to stop his exit, but not enough to turn him around.

"I'm serious, Naruto" ...That was.

Hearing his name roll off Sasuke's tongue like _that_ sent long-missed shivers down his back. When he turned it was to see Sasuke closing in on him. Naruto's heart pounded painfully in his chest. He was excruciatingly aware of the thousands, if not millions, of curious eyes watching this reunion unfold. If this turned into another fight?

Sasuke stepped into his bubble and touched his forehead to Naruto's. Their breaths mingling. Naruto didn't dare blink. Sasuke inhaled deeply. "Sing with me?...Please?"

The audience was incredibly hushed. A metaphorical pin dropped on the stage could have been heard by the back row. The general public might not have known _exactly_ why the band broke up, but they knew they _had_. Heads in the crowd were turning, looking at each other, pondering.

Naruto relaxed and smiled. "Sure Sasuke, why not?" Then he laughed breathlessly. He wanted to grab the brunette and haul him away. He wanted to taste his mouth again, he wanted to down right maul him. He didn't have a slightest clue how or why Sasuke changed his mind, but he had.

For this moment, knowing that Sasuke was back was far beyond enough. They could complicate it later.

Hearing the song's intro, Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his lips. At the count, he ripped into the song, finally turning to face the audience.

"Oh God, God, she's really done it now,  
Coked up, her body's all spun around..."

Naruto was vibrating, spit flying. He was stomping across the stage, acting aggressive and being the showman the world loved. Gone was the slouch hanging off the chair. Gone was the lethargic, angst-ridden Naruto.

"...Back it up, back it up if you talkin' shit to me,  
Smack it up, smack it up if you act a bitch to me..."

Sasuke smirked and used his free hand to shove Naruto's shoulder, tilting his head side to side in a mocking manner as he bounced around the blonde.

"...Oh no, no, I'm not impressed with you,  
Pink drinks that seem to get the best of you.  
Rock late and sleep until the sun sets,  
I'd talk but you took the tongue I talk with..."

By now some of the crowd had caught on to the chorus and were singing along.

"...So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,  
Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home.  
Over corpses of her long lost fathers and her unborn daughters,  
'Cause Goddammit, I can't do it alone"

The boys were standing mid stage, shoulders heaving as they sucked in lungfuls of air. Although finished, remnants of the song were still humming around them.

It was at this moment that Naruto realized that Sasuke had been singing an unreleased song with him.

The thought never had the chance to mature.

Naruto found himself unmercifully shoved backwards until they found some sort of solid structure, hitting it hard. A sharp breath hissed between his teeth. Sasuke's hand snaked around the back of Naruto's neck and hauled him in for the messiest and most cherished of kisses ever shared.

Luckily the speaker was tall enough to hide them.

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

* * *

"Welcome back beloved viewers to the Guy and Lee show" Might Guy and Rock lee's smiles matched; both absolutely beaming into the camera lens as the red dot for recording came on again. In their black dress pants and green polo shirts bearing the show's logo, the talk-show hosts were sitting with their legs pulled up and crossed on what could almost be described as large, grey ottomans. Backless, square and overly cushioned.

The ottomans _looked_ comfortable.

They weren't. Sasuke's scowl showed up quite sharply on camera. He was thinking of rude comments and trying valiantly not to slug his lover; squished beside him on the uncomfortably backless chair. The blonde was smiling through the pain. He had to be. _Sasuke's_ tail bone was throbbing. Naruto's surely was too.

Naruto adored the Guy and Lee show, he thought the antics between the eccentric duo fun and interesting. He was a little uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn't manage.

On Sasuke's far side, Sakura was also trying hard not to squirm. She'd worn her white eyelet baby-doll dress. It was short, riding high on her thighs. Between all the tugging to keep herself respectable, the pain in her lower back from holding herself upright and the probing questions the weirdos were asking, Sakura wanted to screech her frustrations.

"Before the break we introduced the splendid musical talent that is Sannin: The Next Generation. They have graced us with their enchanting presence today and have agreed to graciously answer some of the questions we've compiled. I will now turn to floor over to my esteemed co-host, Lee. Lee?"

"Thank you, Guy! And now, I would like to ask the lovely Sakura yet another question!" Lee's eyes seemed to stare into her soul. Sakura couldn't help but to nod her assent.

"Fair Sakura, a year and a half ago the rumors detailing the mysterious break up of your band were plentiful and not very nice. One such rumor was that you had illicit relations with your band mates, resulting in mistrust and ultimately the disunion of Sannin: The Next Generation. Is this true?"

Sakura's face blanched, and then inflamed. Her hand at her throat as she stuttered hard. Naruto's eyes flashed, darkening as he thought about the question and what was implied. He could feel Sasuke's body vibrating and knew that Sasuke was about to explode, too.

Sasuke's knuckles were white, his fists tightening a little more. He was having difficulty not plowing the big-eyed dope in the face. He answered the question instead.

"The simpleton behind such a rumor should drop by my brother's dojo sometime. I'll gladly teach them a few maneuvers. As for the rude fabrication; there is no truth to such a rumor at all. _Naruto_ and I are in a relationship. Sakura is our _sister_ in terms of affectionate standing. Together, we have always been friends and will remain so.

"It was a profound bit of _misinformation_ that led to our separation and ultimately the darkest year we've collectively experienced. Thankfully, we have moved past that bleak time in our lives and ask that our fans do the same."

That statement resulted in a standing ovation. Lee swooped in for a hug and received Sakura's elbow in the mouth. Naruto and Sasuke clapped her on the back.

A week later another request to appear as guests on the Guy and Lee Show popped up on Hinata's desk. Sannin: The Next Generation declined that one, and every following invitation to return.

* * *

Naruto's reaction to the selling of his and Sasuke's first home was... underwhelming. He'd nodded. Then he'd reached for his wallet and pulled out a slip of paper. It was folded in half, the crease appearing fragile from age.

It was a check for the exact amount Sasuke had put in Naruto's bank account. The blonde had then told the story of how the bank's branch manager had explained that the mysterious money was from the selling of property.

Naruto had understood immediately. He'd had the 'Fuck You' money separated into another account and the check made up.

Sasuke was uncomfortable with how childish he'd acted, but Naruto laughed it off. Said it was done. They'd then decided to use the 'Fuck You' money to buy another house. A smaller one. More intimate and much more comfortable. There were no statues or random bits of decor. It was a _home_.

There was also Naruto's second property.

It was rustic and rather pretty; the two-bedroom log cabin with it's wrap around porch and crystalline river with a dock.

There was a bustling little town not far, maybe a ten minute drive, but the setting itself was so rural that Naruto had been able to almost dissolve into it. The people were accepting and hard working. A trusting lot and helpful. They'd taken to Naruto when he'd moved in those years ago. He'd nestled himself in the town's warmth.

It was how he'd disappeared for an entire year.

The first time Sasuke had set foot on the property he'd been a little wary. Despite Naruto's assurances, he was intimidated by the prospect of living, no matter how long, so far from people. What about the wild animals? Or forest fires? This place didn't have great cell reception either.

He'd fallen in love with the place none the less. It was almost impossible not to. The smell of sun warmed wood and the sound of the water lapping at the rocky shore. The wind swaying through the evergreens.

The first wood spider he'd seen was almost a deal breaker, however. Sasuke had dashed madly out the door and driven straight to the town. He'd purchased a few cans of insecticide and had doused the place upon returning. Naruto had chuckled at the mixture of glee and disgust on his lover's face as they'd watched the spiders die.

It was Sasuke's first morning, watching the landscape enliven with the sunrise, Naruto's broad arms wrapped securely around him, that he finally understood why Naruto didn't want to sell the place that, until yesterday, held only cold memories.

* * *

Sannin: The Next Generation was very well received on their second tour.

* * *

Even though that kiss at the concert had reestablished the link between them, there was still too much pain, too much poison left unfiltered between them.

As friends, the three of them naturally seemed to plop right back together.

It was after all the backs turned for the day and it was just Naruto and Sasuke that things became awkward. The need for each other was there, the lust and passion simmering just under the surface. Untapped and left dormant.

They still slept in the same room, the same bed. They just did so with their backs to each other.

It was Sakura that saved them. Apparently she could tell that her boys weren't as happy as they should be and it upset her. Alarmed, Naruto had reached out and taken Sasuke's hand in an attempt to show the pouting girl that her boys would be fine.

In that moment, Sasuke and Naruto had felt the frisson, the connection between them. The intensity of it startled them and they'd stared at their woven fingers. The self-imposed separation ended then and there.

* * *

They made a third album and it sold well, but not as well as the second. The idea of setting the band aside was brought up. Considered. Rejected. Revived and in the end, accepted.

They did a Farewell tour and the musical band was laid to rest ten years after it's inception.

Time flew by them. After the band dissolved Sakura enrolled in Medical School at Itachi's behest. She aced her first semester and finally saw in herself what Itachi had seen all along. She had thanked him with their first kiss.

Naruto had eventually decided that he quite enjoyed song writing and together with Sasuke, they continued producing songs to sell. Still happily living off their music.

* * *

Itachi's dark eyes closely followed his wife. He liked watching her; it brought him peace. She was soothing to him. It was how she hummed under her breath and the graceful way she moved, her white sneakers squeaking subtly on the tiled floor as she flitted across the room. The way the rays of morning sunlight seemed to caress her face. The way her cheeks moved as she smiled.

"Itachi, I can feel you staring again"

He really liked how those scrubs stretched across the cheeks of her ass, too. Grinning, he moved away from the door frame and grabbed Sakura in a hug, pulling her away from making coffee. "If I remember correctly, your schedule says that you have today off. Why, then, do I find you out of our bed and dressed?"

Sakura giggled, resting her head on his bare shoulder. The smell of his toothpaste and aftershave wafting around her. "Today is Thursday, Itachi. My paper on Musical Hallucinations is due, remember. In less than an hour, actually" She felt his lips brush against her neck, his voice purred in her ear. "Hmmm, fine. Sing for me then?"

"Alright" She sighed in mock exasperation. He released her and sat on one of the bar stools on the other side of the dark granite counter, his eyes alight in wonder as Sakura's suave voice carried through their Konoha home. The smell of freshly brewing coffee drifting around them.

* * *

Sasuke rested the rim of his coffee mug on his lips, the steam rising in lazy tendrils around his smiling mouth.

This morning, in the misty summer's dawn, Sasuke sat alone on the front porch. Naruto loved the mornings here, but they'd stayed up later than usual and he was sleeping in. Behind Sasuke, through the streak-free glass door, the floors gleamed in the sunlight. All the dishes washed, the furniture cleaned and smelling like fresh laundry. The dust hadn't yet settled after the thorough cleaning.

They didn't let the place fall to ruins, but on most occasions it was well lived in. The mat at the door dirtied with gravel and mud. Dishes in the sink. Finger prints in the dust. Hard water stains around the faucets.

But today was special. Itachi was surprising his wife by flying her out here for the weekend. They hadn't been here in months.

Taking another sip of his coffee, Sasuke admitted feeling a bit excited for their arrival. He and Naruto more or less lived here now, only flying home when they meetings or wanted to visit the family.

He missed his siblings.

* * *

Occasional chuckles and ear-splitting peals of laughter rung through the warm summer's night. The two couples were lounging in deck chairs, enjoying the atmosphere and sipping away at beers from the cooler, feeling only slightly buzzed. The firelight's glow flickering over the animated friends.

As the night waned and the moon had sunk behind the trees again that the couples finally retired for the night.

Tossing his pants into the hamper, ignoring the pant leg that fell outside the basket, Naruto turned away and dove into the bed. Sasuke grunted as he was disturbed by the mattress' dipping.

Naruto adjusted the single bed sheet to cover him and then pulled Sasuke back until the brunette was snuggled against Naruto's chest. Sasuke didn't mind being manhandled as such, he found now that he missed it when Naruto was away.

Comfortable, settled and nearly asleep, Naruto grazed his nose along Sasuke's nape, gently murmuring. "I love you"

From his sleep, Sasuke answered. "...You too"

Crisp early morning air billowed the sheer curtains, filling the room with it's scent.

It was the sounds, however, that had Sasuke wide awake. His dark eyes so wide, his teeth biting into his lip. Behind him, Naruto was also awake and trying hard to ignore the unmistakeable noise of a squeaking bed. And the moans and groans.

Apparently their darling, little Sakura was also a bit of a screamer.

"Do you think they're almost done, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and shivered. He damned well hoped so.

Feeling Naruto's hand slide down his stomach, the blonde nibbling and kissing along his shoulder. Little goosebumps raised up on Sasuke's arms and the back of his neck. That nose was in Sasuke's hair again, making him shiver for a different reason.

He could feel Naruto's member hardening along this lower back. "Say, Sasuke, wanna' drown them out?" The brunette flipped over and straddled Naruto.

He leaned down to devour his lover's mouth, whispering against his lips. "Yes"

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A.N:** Well, that took a ridiculously long amount of time to complete. Nonetheless, I am now content with how it turned out. MUCH better then the first version.

ThankYou for reading S:TNG. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
